The filed of the invention relates to automobile cargo beds and more particularly to cargo bed extension devices.
One of the major features of a pickup truck is its cargo bed, allowing for the transportation of loads of cargo (tools, recreational equipment, building materials, etc.). At the rear of a pickup truck's cargo bed, is a tailgate. A tailgate is a hinged door that opens to a horizontal position to facilitate loading and unloading of cargo into the cargo bed and closes to a vertical position to secure items in the cargo bed. In many cases the cargo's size exceeds that available in the cargo bed when the tailgate is closed in the vertical position. Consequently, in this case, the tailgate must be left in the open horizontal position to facilitate transporting the oversized cargo load. This leaves the unsecured oversized cargo load susceptible to falling out, unless a rope or other fastening device is used to secure the oversized cargo load.
There is thus a need in the art for a simple to use cargo bed extender device that is easy to install, economical, durable, is capable of compact stowage, and does not interfere with the normal operation of the pickup truck cargo bed and tailgate.